Como se declara un Malfoy
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en un dibujo que hice, desde que leei el septimo libro se convirtio en mi pareja en potencia favorita, y como J.K no continuo que paso con ellos eche la mente a volar, contiene Spoilers. bueno...mas o menos jojo disfrutenla!
1. Scorpius

**Disclaimer:**Una vez más….estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo les doy un poco de vida en mis historias sin fines de lucro

* * *

"**Como se declara un Malfoy"**

**_By:_**_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una fresca tarde de mayo en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, debajo de un árbol junto al lago se encontraban los descendientes de las antiguas familias Malfoy y Weasley, es impresionante aun la manera en que estos dos chicos llegaron a formar una amistad, y en ese momento Rose hija mayor del matrimonio de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se encontraba leyendo un libro acompañada de uno de sus mejores amigo, Scorpius Malfoy heredero legitimo, o por lo menos ella intentaba leer.

-Rose…

-mmm…-La joven pelirroja respondió simplemente hacienda ruido sin mirar a su amigo.

-Roooooseeeee…- Insistió el rubio rodando sobre si mismo como si fuera un gatito.

-mñmñm…-Esta vez el tono la Gryffindor era exasperado, su amigo estaba logrando ponerla de los nervios con tanta vuelta e mas que intentaba acaba su capitulo sobre algas transfiguradoras, le era imposible completar siquiera el renglón.

-¡ROSE!- Grito al fin Scorpius molesto por la falta atención, si ahí algo que un Malfoy no tolera es que lo ignoren.

-¿Que ocurre Scorpius?- Cuestiono condescendiente la chica sin despegar la vista del libro crispando las manos para diversión de su acompañante.

-Rose no te enojes…-Pidió el chico sentándose junto a ella, mientras gateaba para colocarse del otro lado de la chica disfrutando como esta respiraba hondo obviamente buscando paciencia.

-Estoy leyendo Scorpius…-Intento razonar ella pero su acompañante no parecía dispuesto a cooperar.

-Rose-Insistió una vez más, con un tonito que la hiso voltear a verlo de nuevo molesta, llevándose un susto al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

-¿Qué Scorpius?- Cuestiono ella enfocando nerviosa su mirada de nuevo en el libro que intentaba leer, sin mucho éxito a decir verdad.

-Tú siempre estás leyendo- Se quejo el joven rubio colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

Rose se quedo tiesas sorprendida por el reclamo, no era para tanto, no solo se la pasaba leyendo.

-¡ROSE!- El joven Malfoy no se dejo amedrentar por la indiferencia y continuo.

-¡¿QUE?-Su voz la traiciono y ella se sonrojo abochornada por su debilidad, siempre el la sacaba de quicio-.¿Y ahora que se te ofrece?- Para estas alturas Rose Weasley ya no tenía paciencia, miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos molesta y casi se va de espaldas cuando este le beso la punta de la nariz para después murmurar.

_-Te amo_

.

.

.

* * *

Si ya habías leído este fic, creo que notaras que lo reedite, la razón es por que al releerlo, me di cuenta que era demasiado sencillo, apenas una idea, espero que la modificación al igual que a mi, te parezca para mejor, si no, gracias de todos modos. Si por otro lado es la primera vez que llegas a esta historia, espero haya sido de tu agrado.

**_Ein kuss_**

**_Ginna_**


	2. Lucius

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es mío, solo escribo por Hooby, esta es la manera en que imagino empezó la historia de Draco en el plano existencial jojo...bueno esta bien solo la declaración de...ummm...ya di muchos datos mejor lean y me dejan un revew ¿vale?

* * *

"**Como se declara un Malfoy"**

_**By:**__Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Música.

Fue el sonido que el joven heredero Lucius Malfoy recibió al entrar en el salón de la familia Black, como cada navidad las familias más antiguas y poderosas del Londres mágico organizaban cenas con baile de gala, pero esta vez el no podía desaparecerse como usualmente hacia en esas ocasiones ya que según la tradición él ya contaba con diecisiete años, por lo tanto ya era un adulto, y por lo tanto necesitaba una esposa.

Un suspiro de resignación se le escapo pues su padre el gran Abraxas Malfoy había sido muy claro al partir de la mansión. "...es tiempo ya de que nos des un heredero Lucius, tengo entendido que Orión tiene tres sobrinas en edad de matrimonio..."y si así era, el de echo conocía muy bien a Bellatrix asistía a su mismo curso en Slytherin, pero en realidad no le interesaba mucho, a su parecer era demasiado..._lanzada..._por usar un término decente...desde que el recordaba la pelinegra no asía mas que tirarle los trastos, pero a él, le gustaban las chicas mas calmadas.

-¡Walburga querida!- La voz exageradamente alegre de su madre lo saco de su ensoñación. El se limito a besar galantemente la mano de la anfitriona y sonreír condescendiente ante las insinuaciones de esta de que su sobrina Bellatrix hablaba mucho de él.

Ante la menor oportunidad se aparto argumentando sed y se dirigió hacia la bandeja de ponches, sin embargo cambio de idea al distinguir a la familiar figura exuberante de la mayor de las Black, se veía realmente hermosa si hay que ser honestos, el siempre reconoció que tenia facciones agradables y un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidiaban y varones deseaban, sumándole su espesa y larga cabellera negra que le daban una apariencia de gitana o vampiresa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera...el problema...que un Malfoy jamás seria un cualquiera.

Como pudo se escabullo y entro en la primera puerta que encontró, resulto ser una biblioteca y suspiro aliviado creyéndose a salvo, sin embargo no estaba solo.

-¿Se le perdió algo?- Pregunto una voz melodiosa cargada de algo cercano al fastidio. Lucius dio un respigo de sorpresa y entorno la vista a un sofá que había pasado por alto al entrar, en el se encontraba la joven más hermosa que había visto jamás, y valla que conocía bastantes, su rostro le parecía familiar-_De mis sueños…_- Pensó atontado, todo en ella le parecía perfección, desde su pálida piel y su largo y ondulado cabello rizado en un color rubio casi dorado, hasta su gesto orgulloso y mirada decidida, sin embargo su apariencia era dulce, sin duda un ángel.

-Eeeh...-fue todo lo que pudo decir, la joven esbozo una mueca de burla pero el joven Malfoy noto que en sus ojos azules aparecía un brillo especial como de diversión.

Avalentado por eso se presento con un inclinación y ahí fue cuando supo que su nombre era Narcissa...Narcissa Black, eso lo escoció un poco temiendo que fuera como su hermana, sin embargo cada palabra le demostraba lo contrario, esta chica era elegante y natural, y a pesar de que no iba tan maquillada y ostentosamente vestida como su hermana mayor le parecía mas hermosa, entre platicas supo que tenía otra hermana llamada Andrómeda pero que ella se encontraba jugando con sus primos menores, también supo que el motivo que estuviera ahí y no en la fiesta es que al parecer habían llegado amigos de sus padres y sus tíos con hijos que querían ser presentados pero según palabras de la propia rubia _"Bella siempre los acapara a todos"_y aunque lo dijo en un tono de broma el joven no pudo dejar de notar que una sombra de tristeza aparecía en sus ojos.

Entre platicas regresaron al salón tomados del brazo sin darse cuenta, a Lucius le parecía increíble que una chica pudiera ser tan bella e inteligente a la vez, la manera en que manejaba el sarcasmo lo fascinaba. Al llegar notaron que el baile estaba por comenzar e inmediatamente Bellatrix los llamo para ocupar los lugares, según las normas los chicos se ponían de un lado y las chicas del otro, después los jóvenes se acercaban e invitaban a bailar a alguna joven, al empezar la música la mayoría de los varones se abalanzo sobre Bellatrix que los rechazaba coquetamente, y al cerciorarse que Lucius se acercaba tendió la mano insinuantemente, sin embargo el tenia un destino distinto, sus ojos solo eran para su ángel que tenía el semblante decaído por el evidente éxito de su hermana y nulo para ella, dejando atónitos a los presentes izo una elegante reverencia y tendió su mano inclinándola en una invitación hacia la joven rubia, que solo pudo poner una adorable cara de sorpresa, a la cual siguió el desconcierto general al oír a Lucius cuestionar:

-Señorita Narcisa, ¿le gustaría ser mi compañera de baile...y de vida?- en ese momento el silencio era sepulcral y aun después de que ella se levantara y con un tímido beso le dijera que si nadie parecía reaccionar.

Después de esa extraña proposición la fiesta paso normalmente, solo con la variante del nuevo compromiso entre el heredero Malfoy y la mediana de las Black, al terminar la fiesta solo quedaban las respectivas familias acordando detalles de boda y cosas legales, sin embargo los recién prometidos aprovecharon la distracción y volvieron a la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí, Narcisa se armo de valor y realizo la pregunta que tanto la intrigaba

-¿por qué?

Buena pregunta pensó Lucius, ni él lo sabía, general mente era un hombre racional, sin embargo ella...ella se llevo su parte pensante, entonces recordó su cara de tristeza al pensarse inferior y el supo que ella no era inferior, al contrario era tan perfecta que los demás jamás podrían ni lograr aspirar a tenerla, el siempre quería lo mejor.

-¿Por qué? Porque te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, y no me quiero arriesgar a que otro vea lo que yo y te separe de mi- Esto lo dijo viéndola a los ojos, y ella se vio reflejada en ese espejo de gris acero y vio la verdad, era cierto, él la vio a ella, la introvertida y aburrida_ Cisi_ en vez de la linda y agradable Bellatrix.

Lucius al adivinar sus pensamientos añadió

-Narcissa, tú no tienes comparación con Bella, porque ella quiere ser la más hermosa y tu niña bonita, ya lo eres.

Sin duda, Lucius al llegar a esa fiesta jamás imagino que encontraría a algo más que una esposa o prometida, como bien dijo en el baile encontró a una compañera, y sonrió al pensar, de que maneras más extrañas se binó a declarar un Malfoy.

.

.

.

* * *

También me anime a reeditar este, ojala y se note el arreglo.

**Malfoylificamente **

**Ginna**


	3. Draco

**Diclaimer**: Ningun personaje es mio, yo solo ideo la situaciones y me divierto en el proceso.

* * *

**_"Como se Declara un Malfoy"_**

**_By:_**_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué Zabini?- Pregunto un muy molesto Draco Malfoy

-Entonces ¿ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo estatus de celebridad?- Insistió su moreno amigo ignorando el tono de peligro en la voz del rubio.

-De paría dirás- Ladro Draco cada vez mas furioso, el ambiente que lo rodeaba le hacía sentir enfermo, todas las miradas sobre él y su madre, no entendía como ella lo soportaba de manera tan… ¿natural?, como si le leyera el pensamiento Narcissa Malfoy enfoco si mirada en su hijo y frunció ligeramente los labios, este en respuesta elevó la ceja resignado y ambos continuaron con el teatro.

-Solo por un tiempo… después aparecerá un cotilleo mejor que un padre en Azkaban- Respondió Blaise quitándole importancia sin despegar los ojos de su amigo.

-Idiota- Murmuro Draco, y aunque su tono era molesto, su mirada se endulzo un poco, le agradecía a su amigo los esfuerzos por hacer que la locura de su familia pareciera una travesurita infantil, aunque Draco bien sabía que no era así, no podía decir que le agradeciera a Potter por poner a su familia en esa posición, pero después de vivir de primera mano la vida de un mortifago, se alegraba de saber que nunca más tendría que llevarla.

-Cuida tu vocabulario cariño…

-Narcissa…hermosa como siempre- Exclamo Blaise conciliador besando la mano de su madre.

-Y tu tan adulador como recuerdo Cielo- Respondió Narcissa con cariño mientras lo besaba en la mejilla de modo maternal igual que a su hijo.

-Perdona madre, pero estar aquí no es precisamente lo que desearía hacer- Se excuso Draco un poco avergonzado.

-Tonterías- Replico la mujer desechando la ida como si fuera una mosca molesta.- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos años, esto es justo lo que necesitamos, volver a la rutina… ¿Ya les conté que fue en una fiesta así cuando me comprometí con tu padre?-Comento animada con un velo melancólico en los ojos.

-Como un millón de veces- respondieron ambos jóvenes al unisonó ganándose un golpecito en el hombro por parte de la orgullosa mujer con sangre Black.

-Pues bueno, entonces los dejo aquí desperdiciando esta maravillosa velada, enserio niños, que estar aquí como tontos mientras hay tantas jóvenes hermosas sin bailar…- Exclamo la mujer resignada antes de retirarse.

Ambos amigos se miraron divertidos y evaluaron a cada mujer presente, aunque en verdad sí que había varias guapas, la verdad es que el casarse y dejar un heredero era algo que a ninguno de los dos les quitaba el sueño, después de tanto tiempo viviendo al límite, Draco estaba decidido a escapar del estatus quo lo mas que pudiera.

-Voy a los lavabos….- Siseo Draco con un poco de trabajo, a Blaise le había parecido buena idea iniciar un juego de beber, y ahora de los dos ninguno coordinaba como era debido, así que el joven Malfoy quiso refrescarse un poco.

-Vale…- Respondió Blaise algo torpe mientras seguía su atención en una coqueta chica que le miraba desde el otro lado de la estancia-Creo que me vendría bien bailar un poco después de todo…

Le escucho Draco decir antes de abandonar el salón.

-¿Dónde mierdas esta el baño? – Murmuro molesto después de abrir la séptima puerta sin éxito.

-Ahí justo detrás de ti- Le respondió una voz molestamente condescendiente desde el interior de la habitación que acababa de abrir, tardo un rato en enfocar a la dueña.

-Gracias…- Respondió el joven torpemente y cerró la puerta al salir. Ingreso al lavabo y enjuago su rostro de manera torpe, cuando se hubo despejado un poco mas se miro en el espejo y la vergüenza lo paralizo, era un estúpido, como si el nombre de su familia no estuviera bastante maltrecho, el iba por ahí haciendo el ridículo alcoholizado. Fastidiado regreso al salón y después de las despedidas pertinentes se fue a casa.

-Bueeeenos días solesito…

-¿Blaise? ¿Qué mierdas haces en mi cuarto?- Gruño Draco molesto al sentir el molesto bailoteo de su amigo arrancándole las mantas y abriendo las cortinas con la varita.

-Vengo a evitar que sigas desperdiciando tu juventud- Explico el aludido como si fuera obvio.- ¡Arriba! Ayer conocí a una chica impresionante, y hoy mi amigo, la voy a volver a ver en el callejón Diagon, no te preocupes, tiene una hermana para que no te aburras- Le conto guiñándole un ojo- Daphne dice que es un tanto empollona, pero parece que esta buena…

-No voy a ir a ningún lado…- Se resistió el rubio poniéndose boca abajo- Tengo un dolor de cabeza de muerte y nada de ganas de hacerle de chaperón.

-Venga… no me obligues a acusarte con Narcissa- Amenazo su amigo mientras miraba su closet en busca de algo que pudiera usar que no fuera un pijama.

-Lárgate Zabini…- Insistió Draco malhumorado ¿Quién había dejado a un Dragón bailar en su cabeza?

-Vale, si no quieres cooperar, no me dejas opción- dio una palmada y enseguida dos temerosos elfos lo llevaron al baño y le propinaron un ducha exprés, Draco indignado se encontró de pronto vestido y enfurruñado frente a la chimenea del comedor de su casa, con su madre viéndolo divertida y su amigo prometiéndole a esta que regresarían en la cena.

-Por favor amigo, anímate… ni que te llevara a salir con McGonagall- Intento bromear Blaise ganándose una mirada asesina de Draco, quien resignado y con resaca lo seguía por el callejón.

Para su sorpresa se detuvieron frente a Flourish y Blotts.

-¡Dime por favor que no sales con Granger!- Exclamo Draco horrorizado de manera irracional.

-Claro que no tonto… ella no tiene una hermana- Respondió Blaise divertido para horror de su amigo. A la defensiva entraron en la librería y Draco vio con alivio que su amigo se dirigía a una guapa rubia que nada tenía que ver con Granger, en realidad se pregunto ¿Qué hacia esa mujer en una librería?

-Draco, ella es Daphne Greengrass- Presento Blaise a su chica y esta se abalanzo sobre Draco para plantarle sendos besos en las mejillas que lo dejaron estupefacto.

-Un placer conocer al mejor amigo de mi cari…- Exclamo la guapa mujer abrazando a Blaise posesivamente, lo raro es que a este parecía encantarle.

-Igualmente, tu cari… hablo mucho de ti- Respondo Draco conteniendo apenas la risa ante el mote que se había ganado su amigo quien se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Espero no les moleste aguardar un poco, Astoria no tarda, solo viene a recoger un encargo- Se excuso Daphne y Draco y Blaise respondieron que no de forma cortes.

-Ya esta, ahora resistiré lo que gustes…- Exclamo una voz conocida detrás de Draco.

-¡Excelente! ¿Les apetece un trago?- Cuestiono Daphne alegremente acercándose al origen de la voz.

-Ella es mi hermana Astoria- Presento a la recién llegada, una joven bastante parecida a ella físicamente, un poco más alta, pero con un modo de vestirse y actuar bastante diferente, mientras que Daphne utilizaba una túnica ceñida y reveladora que acentuaba su grácil figura, Astoria portaba otra bastante más simple y holgada. -¿Recuerdas a Blaise verdad?- Pregunto Daphne y siguió hablando sin esperar a que le respondiera.- Y el es su amigo Draco Malfoy, te dije que era guapo, no hacía falta que te vistieras como abuela….

Ante lo ultimo dicho por su hermana, Astoria se ruborizo levemente causando una sacudida en el estomago de Draco, y una risa floja en Blaise.

-No sé si un trago sea bueno para su hígado- Replico Astoria reponiéndose del bochorno, logrando que ahora Draco se ruborizara hasta la raíz del cabello, de pronto la reconoció, la chica que le dijo donde estaba el baño.

-Quizás sea mejor un café, Draco tiene resaca- Explico Blaise a Daphne y esta miro al rubio con cara de pena. Draco taladro con la mirada a su amigo pero no replico cuando avanzaron a un nuevo café que acababan de abrir al lado de Ollivanders.

Cuando estaban por entrar al café Draco choco accidentalmente con un hombre, estaba por disculparse cuando el señor se le quedo mirando con rostro de verdadero horror y entro a su tienda hecho un monzón.

-Lo lamento….- susurro Draco estupefacto, realmente nunca pensó como sería volver a ver a la gente que daño directamente en el transcurso del reinado del Lord Oscuro, en un flash back llegaron a su mente escenas de Garrick Ollivander en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manior, siendo torturado por su tía. La culpa lo paralizo por tiempo que no percibió, hasta que Blaise lo empujo tímidamente al café, una vez dentro se sentó como autómata y fijo la vista en su mano derecha, sabía que si corría la manga, aparecería la marca tenebrosa, un recordatorio eterno del peor error de su vida.

-Ten, te hará sentir mejor-Le murmuro una voz mientras le acomodaba un plato de una especie de caldo enfrente, levanto la vista de forma ausente y se topo con la mirada entristecida de Astoria Greengrass- para el dolor de cabeza claro… para lo otro, solo el tiempo tiene remedios.

Draco la miro fijamente un rato más y cuando ella le sonrió levente, bajo la vista al plato humeante y tomando la cuchara lentamente lo probo, tenía buen sabor pero no entendía como eso podría ayudarle.

-El alcohol te deshidrata, así que el mejor modo de tratar una resaca es ingiriendo abundantes líquidos y proteína, también las grasas ayudan- Explico Astoria interpretando bien su cara de desconcierto.

Draco entreabrió un poco los labios pero no dijo nada, bajo la vista y siguió comiendo.

-Blaise y Daphne regresan enseguida, fueron a sacar dinero de Gringotts.- Explico Astoria, Draco ni siquiera había notado que faltaba su amigo, asintió y siguió comiendo. La fémina por su parte saco un libro encogido de su bolsillo y lo regreso a su tamaño original para enseguida empezar a leer mientras Draco seguía comiendo en silencio, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo así, callado, Astoria no era una compañía para nada demandante, respetaba su silencio, simplemente estando así sin más.

Cuando se acabo el caldo pensó que debía hablar, decir algo, al menos por cortesía.

-¿el Marqués de Sade? – Pregunto leyendo el título del libro, parecía ser una antología, era bastante voluminoso.

-Es un escritor, mayormente conocido por su peculiar estilo sádico-erótico, de ahí el nombre, es muggle, quizás por eso no lo ubiques- Contesto Astoria dejando a Draco alucinado, aunque el rubio no supo identificar muy bien porque, si por el hecho de que esa jovencita con pinta de no romper un plato leía cosas con temática "sádico-erótico" o porque siendo sangre limpia leía cosas muggles.

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono Astoria, y por primera vez parecía hostil.

-Nada, lo lamento, es que, me sorprendiste- Se excuso Draco y recompuso el rostro de forma conciliadora.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada- Replico la joven mujer simplemente y siguió en su lectura.

En silencio Draco la miro a conciencia, y con detalle pudo empezar a notar las diferencias entre Astoria y Daphne. Para empezar Astoria era un poco mas regordeta, no era gorda para nada, simplemente que tenia las mejillas mas llenas y para qué negarlo, un busto increíble, pero por la túnica holgada no lo había visto en primera instancia, además, su rubia cabellera era un tanto más larga que la de su hermana y aunque la llevaba recogida en una trenza, estaba casi seguro que era rizada, sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los de Daphne, pero tenían un brillo distinto, su nariz también debía ser de familia, pero los labios, aunque delgados, tenían esa especie de sonrisa dulce permanente que le inspiraba confianza, no recordaba habérsela visto a Daphne o a nadie antes para ser francos…

-Cásate conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Yo…- ¿Pero qué mierdas le pasaba? Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y Astoria menos, le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, hasta se le había caído el libro, abochornado Draco se inclino para levantarlo y se topo con Astoria que lo miraba intrigada y desconfiada.- Per…perdóname, en verdad, mis labios tomaron vida propia.

La rubia entreabrió sus propios labios, pero nunca se entero de lo que le iba a contestar porque en ese momento llegaron Blaise y su hermana discutiendo.

-Astoria, nos vamos- Anuncio Daphne echa una furia mirando a Blaise quien le devolvía la mirada de forma igual de asesina.

Draco y Astoria se miraron por una fracción de segundo y después las dos hermanas se retiraron, dejando a los dos amigos, a uno rumiando blasfemias sobre lo celosas que podían ser las mujeres, y al otro preguntándose qué era lo que Astoria le iba a decir cuando los interrumpieron.

Los tres meses consecutivos a esa peculiar salida fueron un martirio, se moría por enviarle una lechuza , pero por otro lado la vergüenza no lo dejaba, al final su madre le dio un rayo de esperanza, cuando le anuncio que tendrían un baile benéfico en la residencia Greengrass para el fin de semana, Narcissa se sorprendió bastante cuando Draco no puso ninguna objeción, y pensó que se lo habían cambiado cuando llego su hijo y tres elfos cargados de bolsas con túnicas nuevas, ya ni recordaba la última vez que el único heredero Malfoy fue de compras.

Por su parte Draco estaba hecho un mar de nervios, jamás se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento, ya se había probado tantas túnicas que ni recordaba, y ninguna lo hacía sentir seguro, al final, se decidió por una gris, su madre siempre decía que le ayudaba a resaltar sus ojos, y se peino el cabello con esmero, por eso se sintió frustrado cuando al viajar por la red flu su perfecto peinado quedo en mechones sueltos, que nada le pedían al indomable look de Harry Potter.

Con sigilo intento buscar el cuarto de baño que visito la vez anterior, le costó algo de trabajo recordar la ruta de ese entonces, cuando dio con el, intento peinarse sin mucho éxito, se conformo con humedecer un poco su cabellera y dejar lucir que ya lo tenía un poco más largo. Al salir del lavabo se topo de frente con la puerta donde había visto a Astoria por primera vez, guiado por su instinto la abrió.

-Perdone…- Se disculpo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, la habitación estaba ocupada por una joven de cabello negro.

-¿De nuevo en malos pasos Draco?- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no tanto como la voz, sorprendido reabrió la puerta y se fijo mejor en la mujer.

-¿Astoria? – Pregunto desconcertado.

-¿te gusta mi nuevo look? – pregunto la aludida sonriendo y tomando un mechón de su ahora negra y lacia cabellera.

- Es…diferente- Respondió el aludido aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa.

-Pasa y siéntate- Le invito Astoria y el obedeció.

-¿Puedo…preguntar por qué el cambio?- Inquirió Draco y se apresuro a agregar- Te sienta bien, pero me extraña.

-Un poco de rebeldía adolescente…- Respondió Astoria con una sonrisa traviesa que logro contagiarse al rubio.

-Me gustaron los crímenes del Amor- Comento Draco y Astoria lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Lo buscaste?- Pregunto la ahora pelinegra y cerro el libro que tenía en el regazo.

-Me dio curiosidad… y regrese a Flourish & Blotts a preguntar por el libro, afortunadamente tenían más ejemplares.- Explico el interpelado con un poco de bochorno. Por su parte Astoria solo sonrió y permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas, hasta que el tema que a los dos les tenia sin dormir salió.

-Astoria yo…- empezó Draco pero fue interrumpido

-Descuida, no sé por qué lo dijiste, pero sé que no fue apropósito- Exclamo Astoria mirando el libro como si no hubiera nada mas ahí.

-Te equivocas- replico Draco logrando que la joven lo mirara sin entender- Quiero decir… vale, no sé por qué te lo dije así, y mucho menos por que en ese momento, pero sí que quería decir lo que te dije…- Hasta después de hablar se dio cuenta de lo absurda que quedo su explicación, para su alivio Astoria se empezó a reír sin burla y el la siguió.

-Mira, perdóname, me deje llevar por un impulso… y aunque no me arrepiento, creo que todo sería menos raro si te lo pido una vez que nos hayamos conocido mas- Hablo Draco, por fin poniendo algo de coherencia.

-Me parece que está usted en lo cierto Sr. Malfoy- Respondió Astoria sonriendo.

-Y, me preguntaba si me acompañarías mañana a cenar, me gustaría comentar más a fondo ese libro… tu sabes, interés cultural- Se aventuro el joven heredero.

-Por supuesto, sería un placer- respondió Astoria.

.

.

.

-¿Y luego que papá? –Pregunto un pequeño niño rubio totalmente emocionado.

-Pues tu padre y yo seguimos saliendo, aproximadamente por un año y medio- respondió una guapa mujer acomodando al pequeño sobre las piernas de su padre quien lo recibió gustoso junto a su esposa.

-Así es Escorpius, como ya te eh contado, tu madre y yo nos empezamos a hacer amigos, hasta que un día al fin me anime…

-¿Cómo?- Insistió el pequeño y Draco continúo con la narración.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres que le pida a los elfos algo para desayunar?- Le pregunto Astoria mientras el estaba en la ducha, Draco se lo pensó y grito.

-Solo bollos y leche por favor- Se apresuro a secarse y se vistió a medias, al salir de la ducha se encontró con Astoria cepillando su larga cabellera mientras leía distraídamente el profeta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?- Le pregunto Astoria cuando se dio cuenta que Draco había salido de la ducha.

-¿Tienes algún plan en mente?- Cuestiono Draco de vuelta.

-La verdad no, ¿tú tienes algo que te gustaría hacer?- Esta vez lo miro a la cara y sonrió, en ese momento el elfo llego con lo pedido y se retiro.

-En realidad si…-Comenzó Draco y se sentó frente a Astoria quien lo miro desconcertada- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos?

La joven mujer se quedo pasmada, Draco supo la respuesta que espera cuando ella sonrió y le beso.

-No seas así Astoria, llevo año y medio esperando ese si- Reclamo Draco divertido.

-Si- exclamo Astoria devolviéndole la sonrisa y juntos llevaron su buen humor a Malfoy Manor, donde Narcissa que no cabía en sí de alegría les entrego la sortija familiar para hacerlo oficial.

.

.

.

-Pero papá…- Empezó Escorpius mirándolos confundidos- si tu y mamá no estaban casados ¿por qué te estabas bañando en su casa…?

Astoria abrió los ojos en sobremanera, sin duda su hijo era bastante avispado para su edad.

-Por que así es como lo hace un Malfoy- Respondió simplemente Draco sonriendo, logrando una mirada sorprendida de su hijo, y un regaño falso de su esposa.

-¿Por eso El tío Blaise y la tía Daphne se duermen también en el mismo cuarto cuando vienen de visita?- Pregunto a su vez el pequeño rubio.

-No cariño, ese no es un Malfoy ni por asomo- Respondió su padre entornando los ojos- Esa, es otra historia.

.

.

.

* * *

Vale... Después de seis años de haber iniciado este fic, al fin lo termino, no esta de mas decir que voy lenta pero segura. Quier aprovechar para pedir una enorme disculpa a aquellas lindas personitas que en su momento leyeron las dos viñetas anteriores y me animaron a escribir esta tercera y ultima. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo, y perdonen la espera, espero que haya valido la pena.

Así que sin mas, gracias a:

**Ginebra216: **Por ser la ultima en comentar y por tu tiempo al escribirme tu comentario. Me recordaste que faltaba un Malfoy al cual exponer.

**IDALIA2209:** Por tu opinion y tu entusiasmo, yo tambien adore a Lucius :)

**Patricillita21:** Pocas personas sueles dejar revew en caps. tan cortos, pero no sabes como se agradece linda.

**mortention**: ¿no es eso lo que deseamos tods?

**beautifly92:** A ti te eh encontrado en varias de mis historias, y te tengo muy presente por tus comentarios siempre tan lindos y positivos. Gracias

**Shia17Potter:** Ya vez, tarde pero lo termine.

**Walkin-on-cloud-9:** Creo que tu nunca leeras esto, pero aun así gracias por tu ayuda en su momento.

**RavenEcho**: Ya va ya va... ya le corregí lo del idioma.

**.**

**Mayfolificamentte.**

Ginna


End file.
